Another Side
by ArcticStorm
Summary: What if there was another side to the arrogant, self-confident Strike Squad? What if their trusted leader decived them and what if your whole purpose was a lie?
1. Chapter 1

_**What if there was another side to the arrogant, self-confident Strike Squad? What if they had been deceived by their trusted leader and their whole purpose was a lie?**_

Alex was confused. He had never been on an army car before. Well H-Trans to be exact or at least that's what the soldier had told him. The soldier had also told him that we would be picking up four more teens on the way to their main fortress.

"Hold it. Two here to be picked up."

Alex looked up from where he was slumped against the window and heard the doors slide open and two teens around his age, a girl and a boy ambled onto the H-Trans. The boy had dark brown hair and was wearing glasses from what he could see over the two leather seats in front of him and the girl had jet black hair and looked Japanese. The girl threw her bag onto the seat behind him and sat down next to it and the boy sat next to Alex.

"Hey there. My names Brandon." The boy said and stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake.

"Alex." The red-head replied shaking Brandon's hand.

Brandon snorted. "Nice to meet you Alex."

"Hello" Said a cheery voice. The boys looked up and saw the girls face in between their headrests. "Nice to meet the two of you. The names Rebecca."

"You were listening to our conversation? That's pretty rude." Brandon pointed out.

"Sorry, it's a habit. Like Brandon's habit of snorting."

Alex sniggered at this and Brandon just snorted. "See! He just did it again!"

"At least I don't have a ponytail that goes down to my ass."

"At least I'm not a pig, piggy."

The soldier thumped the butt of his gun onto the floor. "Shut up! Before I come back there and make you!" He warned.

"Piggy." Rebecca whispered and then sat back down in her seat.

"Hey look." Alex pointed at a blond-haired boy standing in front of what appeared to be his house and the H-Trans slowed to a halt.

"Doesn't he look like a sweetie?" Brandon mocked.

"Wonder what he's like." Alex murmured.

"Look here comes another guy!" Rebecca exclaimed pointing at a dark-skinned teen running along the pavement and stopping outside the doors and they opened and the two came in.

The blond haired boy sat beside Rebecca and the other sat in front of Alex and Brandon.

"Hey beautiful. The names Derek. What's yours?" The blond-haired teen asked putting his arm around the girl who sat next to him.

"Leave her alone." Alex warned moving past Brandon into the aisle.

"Make me." Derek also got up and moved towards the skinny teen.

Alex threw a well-timed punch hitting Derek right in the jaw with a crack and lashed out with his foot that was caught before it hit. Derek threw Alex down on the floor and pinned him there and Brandon had to hold Rebecca back so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew," Derek growled "Now you're gonna pay."

But then he was tackled to the ground by a soldier and he cuffed Derek to him. "This is what you get for not behaving. I recommend that you all do so or face the Commandant Marshal's rage."

"Eh excuse me." The teen at the front stood up. "May I ask a question?"

"Go on Mark."

"Who is the Commandant Marshal?"

"You'll learn all you need to know from Commander Trey."

_H-Trans 249 have you got the package?_ Came a voice over the radio.

"Yes sir. All five."

They all exchanges glances wondering why they were needed.

_Excellent. Drop them off in cargo bay 10. The Commander is waiting for them there. _

"Roger."

The H-Trans moved around to the rear of the base and a huge metal door slid open.

"Alright kids, that man waiting for you is Commander Trey and the lady is Commadant Marshal Charlemange. They'll tell you why you're all here."

The veichle dropped them off just as it said it would. And the man called Trey was the first of the two to approach them.

"Welcome. This is Storm's main base, Fortress Overlord. We have called you all here to discuss the fact that we have a major problem."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Chase Suno and Team Coretech. They have been raiding our bases and stealing our weapons. We need some help to stop them. They are ruthless and incredibly dangerous. You five have been specially selected by the Commadant Marshal to help us achieve this goal."

"Trey speaks ze truth. Zhey have been very annoying as of late." The Commadant added. "Ve need your help."

"Hey Alex, maybe we should consider this. If this Team Coretech are raiding these guys they could use some help." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah." Alex nodded and turned towards the Commadant. "But we're just teenagers. How do you expect us to beat them?"

"Ve will train you of course." Came her response.

* * *

**How did you like that? Just so you all know Alex is Alpha, Brandon is X-Ray, Rebecca is Tango, Derek is Bravo and Mark is Kilo. Any way please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturn's Moon thank you for your tip on Tango, Alpha and X-ray having the monsuno sight (I knew they had it already but I wouldn't have put anything about it in) And I was thinking about having Tango and X-ray as the pairing or AlphaXTango if that's okay with you and everyone else of course.**

* * *

"Hopefully dis batch of teenagers vill be able to destroy the rouge monsuno controllers."

"I'm sure they will ma'am. After all, you chose them yourself."

"You better be right Trey. Start zere training in ze morning. Give them their code names too."

"Of course."

* * *

**The next morning...**

"Get up!" Yelled someone.

"..."

He started thumping the door causing the teenagers inside to wake up.

"I want you all down in the training hall in ten minutes! I've left some uniform outside your door!"

"I hate mornings." Brandon was the first to get up, looking as if he had a hangover and opened the door."Alright there's one for each of us." He threw the uniforms to the other teens, the biggest for Derek and the smallest for Rebecca.

They fit surprisingly as if they knew their sizes. Which they shouldn't.

It took at least five minutes for everyone to get up and about another five for everyone to get dressed.

"The Commander's gonna be raging!" Rebecca yelled as the group ran down the corridors.

"Well we would already be there if you hadn't put your make-up on!" Brandon yelled who was desperately trying to keep up with the skinny girl in front of him.

"A girls gotta look their best." Came her reply.

"Maybe we can have this argument _after _training?!" Alex urged his two new friends on giving the two a slight push.

"I agree with Al." Mark said.

They turned the last corridor and crashed through the doors falling down in front of Commander Trey.

"Your all late! If you weren't new here I would put you in the brig!" He bellowed. "On your feet! Line up!"

They did as he said none of them wanting to make him angrier.

"As you all know I am Commander Trey and I will be taking your training sessions if I am not here then you will be taught by Commander Ace. First you will all need to be assigned code-names. You are to use these name at all times. Alex you shall now be known as Alpha. Brandon you will be X-Ray. Rebecca you are Tango, Derek is Bravo and Mark is Kilo. When I ask you a yes or no question you will either reply with 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent. We will start with some distance running then we will move on to something a bit more interesting."

* * *

Alex or Alpha as he was now known was panting heavily as he jogged around the track and it didn't look like anyone else was doing any better. They had been ordered to run around the mile-long track twice and had only gone at least halfway round and was still on his first lap. Tango and X-Ray were a few metres ahead of him chatting away like this just was a walk in the park. But Alex was never an outdoor person and wasn't keen on sport.

"Out of the way small fry." Bravo shoved past knocking him flat on his face. He muttering unheard insults at the blond-haired teen.

"You alright there _Alpha_?"

"I'm fine Tango." The dark-haired teen plunked down in front of him not satisfied with his answer.

"I'll ask again. Are you alright?"

"Yes Tango now just keep going before Trey gives you the belt too."

"Don't. Leave. Me. Again." Brandon panted jogging over to them. "I swear Derek was going to go all homo on me for a second there."

"Just come and give me a hand Brad."

"Brad?" Alpha asked confused.

"Yeah it's his new nickname."

His two friends picked him up off the ground and put a hand on both of his shoulders.

"Come on." Brad said and made his trademark snort. "I have one hell of a feeling that Trey isn't pleased about this."

* * *

They made their way fairly quickly around the track stopping half-way round on the second lap when Brandon had to stop and catch his breath for a while and explained afterwards that he had asthma.

Mark later came to join the group and Derek had already crossed the finish line a while ago and was sitting on the bench at the side.

"Take your time ladies! Still time to go shopping afterwards!" He yelled as they passed.

"Oh my! Shopping! I do believe I need to buy a new dress!" Mark replied in a high girly voice.

The group burst out laughing surprised that the Texan could do such a voice.

"Hurry up! We've got more training!" Trey bellowed.

Although exhausted they sprinted the last few metres to the line and were instructed to follow the commander to their next exercise. Which was in a room with a large computer screen and a long table with five white, black and yellow thick, cushioned chairs tucked under it facing the screen.

Bravo and Tango sat at the ends with Alpha in the middle and X-Ray and Kilo either side of him.

"Now that your all seated I will start. In this room you will be getting all your non-physical lessons and when you are fully trained Specialists then we will use this room for planning attacks on Coretech." Trey explained.

"Trey! Charlemagne wants us in her office immediately. It's about the Strike Squad." A blond haired man said standing in the door way.

"Alright. Lessons over for today go back to your rooms. Your dinners will be brought to you later."

* * *

**Later on at 10:00 pm...**

The room was quiet apart from the constant groaning, hissing and thumps from the television because the two younger teens had decided to play Left 4 Dead on a Xbox 360 Tango had hidden in her bag.

"I wonder what was so important Trey had to leave. And who the heck are the 'Strike Squad' anyway?"X-Ray thought out loud.

"I didn't hear about the Strike Squad when Trey was explaining all the groups in the base like engineers, scientists and elites." Kilo said.

"We could go find out." Alpha suggested. The Xbox was paused and the others looked at the redhead in disbelief.

"Your kidding right?! Trey would eat your arse's for breakfast if you even _tried _to do that!" Bravo yelled.

"Just our arses eh?" Tango raised an eyebrow at his comment. "How not yours?"

"Because who else other than you lot would be stupid enough to do that?!"

"I think if we're gonna stay here we need to know a whole lot more about this place." Alpha said. "Who's going to come with me?"

"I'm coming!" Tango bounded over with X-ray following.

"I'll go to keep you kids safe. You never know what creepy guys could be hanging around at this time of night." Kilo said.

* * *

**I wonder what the group are going to find. Bravo is being a dick (anyone else agree with me?). Should I include scenes from the tv show? I've opened a poll on my profile so I would appreciate it if you all voted. It would help for future chapters. And before I update next could I get another 5 reviews please?**


End file.
